


An Anthology of Soldier's Dreams

by Uzushio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soldiers, War, War Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzushio/pseuds/Uzushio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dreamt of...<br/>Tales that sung praise of an unfamiliar sight<br/>For the first time in so long<br/>War what a forgotten name.</p>
<p>War is not a pretty sight<br/>Let not the victorious fool you.<br/>For it is up to you if you wish fight.</p>
<p>Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori... What a lie.<br/>How do you summarize poetry, how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anthology of Soldier's Dreams

I dreamt of...  
Tales that sung praise of an unfamiliar sight  
For the first time in so long  
War what a forgotten name.

The horror, terror  
Things that make grown men cry  
Hidden by all things good in the world  
Taken up by our men with great pride.

A time before I left  
With thoughts so sweet  
To come back a hero  
The greatest honour in my eyes  
Yet I never came to meet.

Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori... What a lie.

I dream of…  
Times so happy filled with friends and family  
Yet they leave us  
For at times,  
They know not what I fight for.

A figure in black taking souls  
As it walks past,  
How I wish to never know that touch  
For there is nothing colder than the touch of death himself.

Fear is living in my mind  
Engraving every step I take.  
Shadows haunting my eyes  
Of all the people I knew whom have departed.

To my dear comrades,  
All the pain, sorrow, terror -  
The floodgates never close  
Yet no happiness or joy  
A desolate world.

Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori... What a lie.

I will dream of…  
Bright eyes in the future  
How glad I am that they will never know this sight.  
Heard not what I've heard  
And seen not what I've seen.

Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori... Always a lie.

War is not a pretty sight  
Let not the victorious fool you.  
For it is up to you if you wish fight.

My fight is over.

 

**Poem inspired from reading of Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori By: Wilfred Owen  
Description:  
A collection of thoughts/ideas from a multitude of soldiers that are either alive, dead, suffering from PTSD or unburdened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so be lenient and I have no clue what i'm doing. I am super proud of this little monster I entered it in a local poetry competition and I was one of the winners, so yeah. Feel free to comment or whatever else there is too do on this site, peace out.


End file.
